


Just Be

by yetanotherauthor



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yetanotherauthor/pseuds/yetanotherauthor
Summary: A moment in which the world allows them to just be. No war. No distraction. Nothing but a quiet evening.





	Just Be

Tobirama couldn’t have said if he had been reading for five minutes or five hours when the book in his hand was tugged away from him without so much as a warning. In the motion of turning his head to glare at the book-thieving culprit his eyes caught sight of the darkness beyond the living room window. Apparently it had been closer to five hours. Irritation faded in to a soft, sheepish smile just before Hashirama’s hand landed on the top of his head.

“What other world did you get lost in today, Otouto?” Hashirama asked, weaving fingers through silken strands of the palest white. Tobirama hummed under the touch.

“More research on biochemical signaling. I think I’m much closer to understanding why I cannot control those raised using–”

“I thought we agreed you weren’t going to fiddle around with that awful jutsu anymore?” That reproving frown probably shouldn’t have been as comforting as it was but Tobirama had been chastised by that same face since his earliest memories. This would not be home if he never saw that frown.

“Just because you pouted at me until I agreed to put down my perfection of the edo tensei jutsu does not mean that I have stopped thinking about how it all works.” Pushing aside the massive hand on top of his head, he peeked out from underneath with a smirk. “Aren’t you the one who always said that I should do what makes me happy? It’s only research, Anija.”

Hashirama huffed and reached in to the pocket of his sleeve, handing over the rice balls he’d brought with him. “It’s never ‘just research’ with you.”

Not bothering to fight that point – it was usually true, after all – Tobirama accepted the pitiful meal replacement with gratitude and scarfed them down quickly. He’d started reading sometime just before lunch but it appeared as though he had lost another full day between ink and paper, not such an uncommon thing for him. Generally it fell to Hashirama to bring him back to the real world and remind him to eat. Others had tried but they usually ended up picking senbon out of their skin or nursing broken bones from a hastily thrown jutsu; Hashirama’s was the only presence he had never once perceived as a threat.

Actually, Tobirama was fairly sure that only one person in the world had ever perceived Hashirama as a true threat and it was ironically the man to whom Hashirama had offered friendship many times over the years. His brother could wax poetic about his hopes for making peace someday all he liked but Tobirama was certain that nothing would ever convince him the Uchiha were anything but proud idiots.

“You should go to bed.”

“Just one more chapter, Anija.” Tobirama stretched for the book being held out of reach. “I was almost finished and it seems such a waste to get so far and not read the final chapter.”

“Bad Otouto.”

His entire face twitched when two fingers came down heavily on the bridge of his nose. “Oi! I’m not a dog!”

“No? You have many dog-like qualities.” Tossing the book lightly so that it landed on a chair across the room, Hashirama trapped his little brother in place by weaving the fingers of both hands through silver hair and massaging gently. Unable to resist the sensation, Tobirama sighed and melted backwards.

“I do not.” he pretested weakly. If anything, he thought, he’d be a cat. Hashirama’s chuckle brushed against the shell of one ear.

“You really do. Fun to pet and so pleasantly soft. Growling when you don’t get your way. Chomping your teeth and barking at people when you’re angry. You even come when I call your name.”

“Anija!”

Flashes of heat raced up the back of his neck, turning his cheeks a deep pink. Tobirama huffed and found the strength to shake the fingers out of his hair before standing up. He would have gone for the book if he thought he could get away with it but that would have to wait for tomorrow. With a withering look full of mortification he tried to stomp past the older man only to be foiled by a pair of arms coiling around his middle.

“Let go of me,” he grumbled half-heartedly. The words had even less effect when paired with the way his body instinctively leaved back in to the solid chest at his back.

“Don’t be mad.” Strong arms held him a fraction tighter. “You do need your rest though.”

“I know. I’ll come to bed now.”

Hashirama hummed but didn’t let go of him. With a roll of his eyes and a gentle smile Tobirama wriggled slightly until he was at least allowed to turn around. Once they were chest to chest he dropped his forehead down on to Hashirama’s broad shoulder.

“Can’t rest if you keep me standing here,” he pointed out.

“Kiss me.”

Tobirama huffed out a laugh. “Is that all you wanted?”

His older brother’s beaming smile was the last thing he saw before closing his eyes and leaning forward to press their lips together. As soon as they touched he felt his bones melting to water and a familiar lassitude settling over him. There was nothing in the world quite like a simple kiss.

Arms loosening, Hashirama settled his hands on either of Tobirama’s hips with just enough pressure to keep him close and the gesture made the younger smile in to the kiss. Tobirama pushed himself a bit farther forward in response and tilted his head for a better angle to lick his way in to Hashirama’s mouth. Just as he had when he was reading before, he easily lost track of time again now, losing himself in the affection as he almost always did.

When they parted Hashirama nuzzled his nose against one of the markings on Tobirama’s cheek.

“I love you Otouto,” he said.

“And I love you, Anija. You know that.” Tobirama closed his eyes and allowed the affectionate gesture with a smile no one but the man before him could claim to have seen.

Hashirama puffed himself out as he always did at the smallest hint of the feelings they shared. It wasn’t that Tobirama had no emotions, as many liked to claim, but rather that he was sparing with his demonstrations of it, usually quite discreet. To hear Tobirama say the words so openly was always a treasured memory that made him glow for days afterward.

“Bed time now?”

“Mhm.” Hashirama gave one more squeeze before finally letting go. “Will you lay your head on my shoulder while we sleep, Otouto? I like that.” Such a gentle request spoken in such a soft voice could hardly be denied even by someone such as Tobirama.

Instead of words, however, he answered with another kiss before taking Hashirama by the hand and leading him to bed.


End file.
